My Little Nightblood
by Tracianna97
Summary: How did Clarke meet Madi? Clarke barely escaped Praimfaya and was already getting sick from the radiation. She survived but now she was the only person left on earth for the next 5 years. At least that's what she thought. She never expected to find the one who would give her the strength to keep living every day.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke's eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the bright light around her. She slightly panicked because the bright white room reminded her of Mount Weather. She quickly realized that she wasn't in any danger and the memories of the events that just happened flooded back to her. Clarke may not have been in danger but she was scared. Yes, the badass Clarke was scared. She would never let it show to anyone else though. Not that there was anyone else to see her be scared. Everyone was either in the bunker underground or in space. That left her with one question that kept running through her mind, why was she alive? She barely made it into the bunker before Praimfaya took over her surroundings. Even though she wasn't caught in it, the radiation already hit her. The memory of the pain was something she could still feel.

Clarke reached her hand up to touch her face and was surprised. Her face was clear and soft. The painful blisters caused by the radiation were gone and there was no evidence of the radiation at all. The only other time this happened was when Luna suffered from acute radiation syndrome. She survived because she was a nightblood. Could it be? Did the treatment work? Was she completely a nightblood now? That was the only explanation. Of course she knew she was a nightblood but she wasn't sure if it would actually protect her from the radiation since she wasn't born with it.

She sat up slowly as her body was still very sore. As she looked around, she noticed that everything was intact and there was no evidence of Praimfaya at all. This relieved her as it not only meant she had somewhere safe to stay but because it meant that the other 1200 people in the bunker underground should be safe as well. She could only hope that was the same for the space crew. She was Clarke. Of course one of her first thoughts after surviving the radiation would be to make sure that everyone else was safe. It was killing her that she couldn't know for sure though. She had to trust that Octavia would be able to take care of wonkru and Bellamy and Raven could take care of skaikru 2.0 aka space crew.

Clarke tilted her head back to rest on the wall behind her and thought about the events that brought her to where she is now. She tried to continue her father's mission of telling everyone that the Ark was dying and got thrown into solitary confinement instead. Then she was sent down to basically die with 100 other people (since Bellamy snuck on as well) and had to keep everyone alive. It was her job to keep everyone safe. Why though? Maybe if she would have only thought about herself, she wouldn't be in this position right now. There is a good chance that if she would have only thought about herself though, she would be dead. It is because she put everyone else before her that she was alive. The others fought for her, to keep her out of trouble. God knows she did not make it easy on Bellamy. He even told her that. Everything she did was for her people. Now all she had to do was keep herself alive so she could see her people again. A tear fell from her left eye as she remembered the pain and heartache of everything she had faced. She quickly wiped the tear away and took a deep breath to compose herself.

There was no sense in dwelling on things in the past. She had to live for today. Clarke had to hope that she would be reunited with everyone again. She carefully got up and walked to the door that kept her safe from the elements of the world. Every step she took made her heart beat faster. Would there even be anything left on earth? Was she opening the door to her death? Sure, her nightblood saved her the first time but was she completely immune from radiation now? There was only one way to find out. Her hand grazed the cold metal lever as she had an internal debate about whether or not she should actually open the door. A shiver went down her spine as she stared at the lever. It was all too familiar to her. A lever had protected her people from 300 grounders and killed quite a few of them as well. A lever wiped out the mountain men. A lever killed the city of light and A.L.I.E. All of these events took a great amount of strength for Clarke to actually bring herself to pull the lever. Now she was faced with the dilemma once more.

Clarke pulled the lever down with slight force and the door cracked open. A bright light peeked through and she caught a glimpse at the new world. She didn't see much as the light was pretty blinding. With greater force, Clarke pushed the heavy metal door open and faced the world she would be living in basically by herself for the next 5 years. She didn't even think about the possibility that it could take longer for everyone to reunite. What she witnessed amazed her. There was green. Except for some trees that were damaged by radiation shortly before Praimfaya, everything was green. She looked out further into the distance and saw that this was not the same everywhere. It was like it just skipped over the area she was in. But she saw the fire coming at her and there was no way that she could have imagined it. This world would always be a complete mystery to her.

She went over to the rover to see if it was also intact. To her relief, it was. At least now she would be able to see if any other area survived the disaster. As she went to get in the driver's seat, she heard the snap of a twig in close proximity to her. Clarke grabbed a riffle and whipped her head around to see where the noise came from. She caught a quick glimpse of something hide behind a tree. Curiosity took over her and she went to find out what it was. With her gun held close for protection, she almost made it to the thing that made the noise. Before she could get there though, it bolted away. It was a child. A little girl. Clarke put her gun down and ran after the girl. She was very young and wasn't able to run very quickly so it wasn't hard for Clarke to catch up to her.

"Stop! Who are you?" Clarke called out to the little girl. The child kept on running until she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. While on the ground, she flipped over so she was now facing Clarke. She was terrified and was using her small elbows and legs to slide herself backwards away from Clarke.

"Nou laksen ai! _(Don't hurt me!)_ " The little girl cried out in trigedasleng and stopped trying to get away. She winced and turned her head away from Clarke, no doubt expecting to get killed on the spot.

Clarke realized that the child probably didn't understand her language. To make the girl understand she was safe, Clarke reached out her hand and said, "Ai nou laksen yu. Yu klir nau. Chit yu tagon? _(I will not hurt you. You are safe now. What is your name?)_ "

Relief washed over the girls face as she realized that she would not be hurt by the woman in front of her. She took Clarke's hand and said, "Madi."

"Hei Madi. Ai Laik Klarke. Hani yo yu? _(Hello Madi. I'm Clarke. How old are you?)_ " Clarke asks as she helps Madi up.

"sis _(6)._ " Madi replies. Clarke finally got a good look at Madi. She had long wavy brown hair and gorgeous blue grey eyes that already melted Clarke's heart. Madi was frail and would not have been able to survive much longer if Clarke had not found her. Madi clung on to Clarke as if she would immediately die if Clarke let go of her hand. Clarke stared at the tiny hand that still gripped her hand. It was covered in dirt but that wasn't what surprised her. It was so tiny. She looked from the small hand to the big eyes that were staring at her. Madi refused to take her eyes off Clarke as she was the first person she has seen in quite a while.

"Weron yu nomon? _(Where is your mother?)_ " Clarke asked.

"Ai nomon don frag op. _(My mother was killed)_ ", Madi replies with her small voice that seemed just as fragile as the rest of her.

"Hakom yu nou stedaun? _(How are you not dead?)_ " Clarke asked her. No one should have been able to survive through the radiation. Unless...

"Natblida _(Nightblood)_ " Madi replied. Clarke was shocked. There was another nightblood that no one knew about and the only thing Clarke could think about is that she had to have been connected to Lexa somehow. Her Lexa.

"Du yu meme yu nomon tagon? _(Do you remember your mother's name?)"_ Clarke asked with hope. Madi replied by slowly shaking her head. Clarke internally kicked herself. She felt like she had to know where Madi came from. There was no chance that Lexa could have had a child that no one knew about, right? Even if she did, why wouldn't she have told her?

It didn't matter who she belonged to now though. Her mother was gone and Clarke felt the responsibility to take care of this child now. She would do everything in her power to protect Madi. "Ai nou teik enti laksen yu Madi. _(I won't let anything hurt you Madi)_ " Clarke reassures her. Madi smiles big and then attacks her in a hug. Clarke wraps her arms around the little girl and felt happier than she has been in a while.

1 YEAR LATER

"Madi! Come on, you need to focus." Clarke says as she is holding her sword in one hand and a tiny training one in the other.

"No Clarke! No more lessons today!" Madi yelled as she ran around laughing.

"You have to Madi. You are going to need these skills one day. Not for a few more years but you will need them." Clarke argues back.

 _"_ Ai nou fir raun. Ai don kom au gon dison _. (I am not afraid. I was born for this.)"_ Madi counters.

Madi was a ball of energy that could never stay still. For the past year, Clarke had been teaching Madi everything that she needs to know in order to thrive when everyone reunites. Madi's lessons included the English language, fighting, and medical skills. It was how they passed the time and it benefited both of them. Madi learned everything she needed to know and Clarke had a reason to stay alive.

The hardest part for Clarke was that Madi never wanted to do her lessons because she didn't understand how important they would be for her. At this point, she was only 7 years old. There was no way she could comprehend what the world was like before Praimfaya.

"Fine." Madi reluctantly said and got her practice sword from Clarke. She immediately went into her fighting stance and started to spar with Clarke. The funny part was that Madi was actually very good at everything and she would quickly outgrow Clarke as a teacher within the year. So sometimes Clarke did give in and let Madi take a break every few days.

"Ha! I won again!" Madi shouted triumphantly. She had successfully pinned Clarke to the ground once more. Granted, Clarke was going easy on her. She is only 7 after all but within the next few years, Clarke could tell she would become stronger and will be able to beat her for real.

Clarke flipped Madi over after she dropped her sword and started to attack her with tickles. Madi screamed with laughter as Clarke said, "We are going to have to have Octavia train you when it is safe again. You are getting way too good."

The two of them sat up and let each other catch their breath as Madi replied, "I can't wait to meet her. And Bellamy! Oh and Raven! I just can't wait to meet everyone."

Madi knew about everything that happened. Clarke would tell her stories before she would go to bed at night. They weren't the typical bedtime stories but Madi seemed to enjoy them.

"I know. You will get to one day but until then you are stuck with me kid." Clarke said which made Madi laugh. That laugh always made Clarke smile. Clarke had smiled and laughed more in the past year than she has in her whole life. This little girl seemed to bring out the best in her.

"Did you talk to Bellamy today?" Madi asked.

"I tried to." Clarke said with a frown.

"Do you really think they can hear you?" Madi asked innocently.

"I don't know but I have to have hope." Clarke replied while putting her arm around the little girl.

"I think they can hear you. They just aren't able to respond." Madi reassured Clarke. She was a very optimistic child.

"I hope you are right. It's getting late though so its time for bath and then bed." Clarke said while sounding very motherly. Clarke had taken to being a mother very easily. Even though she wasn't Madi's real mom, she still loved her just the same.

"No!" Madi yelled jokingly. If there was anything Madi hated more than lessons, it was bed time. She hated it when the day was over. Clarke had a secret weapon that always worked on the little girl though.

"I will tell you any story you want tonight." Clarke said to her and Madi immediately got up an started running. "Where are you going?" Clarke yelled after her.

"Bath time! Duh!" Madi replied like it was obvious. Clarke chuckled and ran after the little girl.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?" Clarke asked Madi who was starting rub her eyes from tiredness.

"Will you finally tell me about Lexa?" Madi asked with hope. Clarke's heart sunk. She had been avoiding the topic of Lexa. Not because she didn't want to tell Madi about their relationship but because she wasn't sure she could talk about her without crying. Lexa meant everything to Clarke and sometimes she really wished the bullet hit her instead. Watching Lexa die was the worst day of her life. She still had nightmares about it.

"Oh Madi, I don't know if-" Clarke tried to say but was cut off by Madi.

"But you said I could pick any story that I wanted." Madi pouted. Clarke was defeated and she knew it.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay I will tell you about Lexa." Madi couldn't be happier. Lexa was always a mystery to her because Clarke would never say much about her like she would everyone else. It was something that the little girl never understood.

Clarke got Madi out of the bath and ready for bed. Madi got into bed to wait for her story while Clarke finished cleaning up from the bath. When Clarke walked into their room, she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Madi had already fallen asleep. Clarke was relieved because this meant she wouldn't have to go through the pain of talking about Lexa. Madi would never let it go but the longer she could put it off, the longer her heart had to heal. Clarke didn't think she could love anyone again after Lexa's death and in a way, she hasn't but she knew she loved Madi just as much. Even if it wasn't the same type of love, it made her realize that she would be capable of loving someone again.

Clarke crawled in bed next to Madi and tucked her hair behind her ear. She kissed Madi's forehead and said, "Reshop, ma strikon natblida. _(Goodnight, my little nightblood)_ "

 **Thank you for reading! I was half way through writing this story when I found out Jason said that Clarke met Madi a year after Praimfaya but I liked my beginning and didn't want to start over. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Homecoming Pt 1

5 years later

"Madi" Clarke whispers into the little nightbloods ear and gently shakes her to get her to wake up.

"10 more minutes." Madi whines and rolls over hoping Clarke will let her sleep in a little today.

"Come on, we have to go to Polis today." Clarke says and puts her hand on Madi's arm.

Madi rolls onto her back and looks at Clarke with her eyes half open, "Again? We have been trying to get them out for 6 years. It's too much for us to do by ourselves."

"I know but I found some more parts and this time I am hoping I can figure out how to communicate with them. I have to know if they are at least alive down there."

Madi opens her eyes fully, "That sounds like a you problem. Can I stay here this time?"

"You know I don't like leaving you alone. What if something happens to you?"

"Right because its not like we are the only two people left on Earth. There are so many people out there that are just waiting for you to leave so they can hurt me." Madi smirks.

Clarke sighs, "Fine but if anything happens, you make sure to go to your hiding place. In case of an emergency, and only in an emergency, you know where I keep the spare gun." Clarke really didn't feel comfortable leaving Madi alone. She knew the likelihood of anything happening to her was very slim, but it still scared her. The reality is, there was a lot about this world that no one knew about. Who knows what could have survived Praimfaya.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Madi yelled and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"Alright. I want you to go catch some fish and cook dinner tonight. Sound good?" Clarke smiles.

"Definitely! Reshop, Clarke." Madi says and lays back down to continue sleeping. Clarke chuckles and gets her pack to start her journey to Polis.

Madi quickly fell back asleep and she was grateful that Clarke finally gave into her. Both girls were very stubborn, so they typically didn't give in easily to each other. Sometimes Clarke would though because she loved to see the little girl smile. It was what kept her going every day.

It had been about an hour since Clarke had left and Madi was still sleeping. That is until she was startled awake due to a huge crash that came a short distance from where she was sleeping. Madi immediately put her guard up. Ever since she met Clarke, the little girl was able to relax. She didn't have to worry about anything because she knew Clarke would always keep her safe. There was also nothing for her to worry about anymore. Before the second Praimfaya, she had to constantly keep her guard up. She was a nightblood after all. The Fleimkepa was always in search of nightbloods and she spent most of her first 6 years of life hiding under the floor. He did find her once but luckily her mom helped her escape. That was actually the last time Madi had seen her mother. It was around 8 months before Praimfaya hit.

Madi got out her dagger and ventured outside to find out where the crash came from. She searched through the woods, hiding behind each tree, until she came to the clearing where Clarke would teach her things she needed to know. Madi begged Clarke to move their lessons to this spot because she found it peaceful. Now it wasn't. There was still the lush green grass, a lazy stream, and huge trees that provide just the right amount of shade but now there was a huge ship in the middle of it all. This had to have come down from the sky. Madi quickly hid behind the nearest tree as the door began to open. Seven people appeared, and they seemed to be very happy to be on the ground. Madi recognized them. These were the people from Clarke's sketch book!

"I told you I would get us back on the ground." The girl who had to of been Raven said. Madi could easily tell who was who. She looked at Clarke's sketch book multiple times a day. She loved to imagine what it would be like when they came down but now she didn't have to. They were actually here!

"It took you long enough." Murphy smirked. Madi wasn't too sure how she felt about him. The stories she heard from Clarke were very conflicting and it seemed like he only cared about himself.

"Hey, Raven, did the best she could. I didn't see you doing anything to help get us back." Emori sneered. Madi let out a laugh and immediately regretted it when Bellamy immediately shot a gun in her direction.

"Bell! That could have been Clarke!" Harper scolded.

"Clarke's dead." Bellamy said sternly to the group and then yelled, "Show yourself!"

Madi walked out from behind the tree with her hands in the air and yelled, "Don't shoot."

"Who are you?" Bellamy asks.

"I'm Madi." She says confidently.

"How did you survive?" Monty asks.

"What's it to you?" Madi responds with a lot of attitude. Clarke would have gotten on her case if she heard her speak like that.

"Relax, it was just a question." Monty says carefully. They were all starting to get pretty intimidated by Madi.

"My blood protected me from the radiation." Madi explains.

"So no one from the bunker is out yet?" Bellamy asks.

"No there is a bunch of rubble trapping them in there. We have tried to get them out basically every day, but it is just too much." Madi explains.

"We?" Raven cuts in.

"Yeah, Clarke and me." Madi replies.

"Clarke's alive?" Bellamy asks.

"Where is she?" Echo asks.

Madi turns her head quickly towards Echo, finally realizing her presence. Within a second, she is running at her and tackles her, pinning her to the ground, "Wouldn't you like to know? I figured you would already have all the answers, spy!"

"Madi! What are you doing?" Bellamy exclaims while trying to get Madi off of his girlfriend.

"Feisty. I like her already." Murphy laughs.

"Clarke told me all about her." Madi glares.

Echo leans on her elbows while trying to get up, "I'm not that person anymore. I don't know what Clarke told you but that was only one side of the story."

"Yeah we wouldn't be alive without her." Emori speaks up.

Madi looks at Echo for a second and then sticks her hand out for Echo, "I'm sorry." Echo takes Madi's hand and stands up then brushes herself off.

"So where is Clarke?" Harper asks.

"Oh, she went to try to get everyone out. Like I said, we try a lot. It's too much for us to do by ourselves though and I didn't feel like going today." Madi explains.

"Do you know when she will be back?" Bellamy asks.

"Probably soon. She didn't leave that long ago and probably heard the crash so she should be on her way back to make sure I am okay. She is a little overprotective if you ask me." Madi says which elicits a few chuckles from the group then Madi continues, "Oh I have a good idea! Do you guys want to surprise Clarke?"

"Always!" Murphy smirks. Emori gives him a look and he rolls his eyes.

"Follow me! I will show you where we live." Madi tells them excitedly and basically runs off leaving the others having to run to keep up with the 12-year-old.

"Here we are!" Madi says and leads them inside. The group seems surprised as they look at what Clarke built for Madi and her.

"Wow this is pretty nice." Bellamy says.

"Yeah Clarke tried to make it feel as homey as possible. She always tells me just because we are the only 2 people on earth right now doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves a little." Madi explains.

"That does not sound like Clarke." Monty comments.

"6 years is a long time. People change. Right Echo?" Madi smirks.

"That is true. So, Clarke told you about me?" Echo inquires.

"She told me about all of you. Some pretty messed up stuff happened before Praimfaya. Like Murphy almost hanging Bellamy-"Madi starts to say before she gets cut off by Murphy.

"Hey, he hung me first for something I didn't even do." He defends.

"And shooting Raven in the leg." Madi counters.

Murphy scratches the back of his head and defeatedly replies," Yeah I guess I have no one else to blame for that." Raven looks at him and gives him a smile only he notices. They have already gotten past that one.

"She also told me about when Echo helped blow up Mount Whether and when Bellamy helped murder an entire village. Oh and-!" Madi went on before she was stopped by Harper.

"Did she tell you anything good about us?" Harper asks.

"Well she told me about how perfect Murphy and Emori are together. She said that she admires a woman who could put up with someone like Murphy." Madi says but fades off because she could sense the tension between the two. Murphy and Emori give each other a look, neither wanting to get into anything at that moment.

"She also said that you are a good cook Murphy!" Madi quickly says to diffuse the tension.

Madi looks at Raven and smiles, "Raven, she says you are the most badass engineer and can make or fix anything."

"I am pretty good." Raven says and flips her ponytail backwards while Emori pushes her arm playfully.

"How about me? Any good things?" Bellamy asks hopefully.

"She talked about how you were a great co-leader and probably the best big brother. She also said even though you made impulsive moves you always made them because you thought you were doing the right thing at the time. What she talks about most often though is how she would never have survived or be able to lead without all of you. You guys gave her strength when she needed it most." Madi tells them.

"No Madi, I think that is you." Bellamy says and sits next to the young girl. Madi smiles at him and then gets up without warning to get something and comes back with a book.

"What is that?" Echo asks.

"Clarke's sketchbook. She has drawings of all of you guys and of things that have happened throughout her life. We look at it every night when she tells me stories about you guys." Madi explains while she opens it and begins to flip through the pages.

"Why are those pages tied shut?" Raven asks.

"I'm not allowed to look at those. Clarke says they are of Lexa though." Madi shrugs.

"Must be nudes." Murphy deadpans which elicits a slap from Emori.

"No" Madi replies in a "duh" tone, "She doesn't want me to look at them because she knows if I do then she will have to talk about her. I don't know why but Clarke doesn't like to talk about her. Actually, she never talks about her. I used to ask about her when I was younger and one time she agreed to tell me but then I fell asleep before I could hear the stories. I asked twice again after that, but it always seemed to make her really sad, so I gave up on learning about her." Madi says. You can tell she is a little upset by this, but she respects Clarke enough not to keep pushing it.

"Oh we can tell you all about her. She was-" Murphy begins to say but gets cut off by Emori.

"Someone who Clarke will tell Madi about when she is ready." Emori glares at Murphy.

"Anyway, Clarke should be back really soon. You guys stay in here and try to be quiet. I will sit on the steps outside and wait for her. Then you guys can come out and surprise her." Madi says and leaves with the sketchbook when everyone else agrees on the plan.


	3. Homecoming Pt 2

MLN Pt 3

Madi sits on the step outside the house flipping through the pages of Clarke's sketchbook. She smiles at a group portrait of everyone. Clarke drew this right after everything happened with Praimfaya. She wanted to have a picture of everyone that she could look at when she was feeling down. Madi continues to flip through the book with worn out edges due to so much use. She got close to the section that was blocked off. As Madi thumbed the tied pages, she realized she desperately wanted to know about Lexa. She did, however, know Clarke would tell her when she was ready. Hopefully with her friends back, it would be sooner rather than later. Madi dreams about who Lexa could have been until she sees the rover pull up and a frantic Clarke come rushing out.

"Madi! Are you okay? What was that crash?" Clarke demands answers as she moves Madi from side to side to check for any injuries.

"I didn't hear anything." Madi says coyly.

"What do you mean!? There was a huge crash! I heard it an hour away." Clarke exclaims.

Madi shrugs and responds, "I don't know. I really didn't hear anything. Maybe a tree fell and you were there to hear it."

Clarke looks to the side of Madi and sees the emergency gun, "Why is the gun out?"

"Oh… right," Madi forgot about getting the gun out. It fell as she was leaving and she didn't notice until later," Um I just wanted to do some more target practice. I'm sorry Clarke, I know it's supposed to be for emergencies."

"Madi, you could have gotten hurt or even killed yourself! I can't lose you! You are all I have." Clarke says sternly with tears welling up in her eyes. Madi starts to feel extremely bad. She never expected Clarke to react like this.

"Oh let up on the kid, Clarke. You have us too." Raven says as she leans in the doorway.

Clarke stands there stunned. Out of all the theories that went through her head, this was not one of them. Noticing that Clarke wasn't going to move any time soon, Raven went outside and wrapped Clarke into a huge hug as the others start to come outside as well. Clarkes eyes widen even more, if that's possible, when she sees them. "You are all here. You are really here." Clarke says with even more tears threatening to come.

"We sure are, princess." Bellamy smiles and changes places with Raven.

"I see you have met Madi." Clarke says to everyone as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"She attacked me." Echo frowns.

"Yeah she tends to do that with new people." Clarke looks Echo up and down, "Frankly, I don't blame her."

"Clarke, Echo is on our side." Bellamy defends.

"She is a spy, Bellamy. She betrayed us. She tried to kill your sister!" Clarke argues back.

"It's no different than when Lexa betrayed us." Bellamy counters.

"Oh that was a low blow." Murphy comments.

"Don't you dare bring her into this. She did what was right for her people." Clarke says as she steps back from him slightly.

"And Echo was doing what she thought was right for hers." Bellamy replies calmly.

"Guys stop. Clarke, I am sorry for what I have done. We have all done things that we regret but who we are and who we have to be to survive are very different things. It's been over 6 years Clarke. None of us are the same person anymore." Echo tries to explain.

"Obviously." Clarke says and looks Bellamy up and down.

"Well if that confrontation is over now, like Echo said, its been over 6 years. Nice to see you again Clarke." Monty redirects and gives Clarke a hug.

Clarke chuckles, "It's nice to see you guys again too, all of you." Raven gives her a look and Clarke continues, "Really. I'm glad you aren't dead Echo. Let's go inside. You all must be hungry." Clarke smiles and gives her a hug.

"Is it just me or did Clarke do a complete 180?" Murphy remarks.

"Shut up Murphy." Emori says and walks past him to go inside. The others start to follow her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Clarke asks Raven as they trail behind the rest of them.

"You don't even know the half of it." Raven says and shakes her head.

"So what have you guys been up to for the last 6 years?" Clarke as she sits down with everyone inside.

"As much as you can do when you are confined to the Ark in space." Murphy deadpans.

"Well John decided to go off the deep end-"Emori starts but gets cut off by Murphy.

"Oh I did not. You guys decided to turn on me. I wasn't even appreciated." Murphy says while rolling his eyes.

"You were just upset that you couldn't be the hero anymore, so you could feed your ego." Emori says as their argument gets more heated.

"Guys! Stop arguing. Clarke doesn't want to hear about your relationship woes." Bellamy intervenes.

The room stayed silent for a few minutes until Raven finally speaks up," Bellamy stared out the window the whole time thinking about you."

"That was only in the beginning." Bellamy defends himself.

"However long it was, he looked like a lost puppy." Murphy smirks.

"Well I succeeded in making Monty's famous Green's green goop." Monty announces proudly.

"It was disgusting." Echo gagged.

"At least it kept us alive." Harper defends but then turns to Monty and says, "It was really bad though."

Clarke looks around at everyone around the room with a huge smile. She still can't believe they were back. She would never admit it but she was starting to lose a little bit of hope. "I am so glad you guys aren't dead." She says to everyone.

"We are really glad you aren't dead too Clarke." Raven says with a genuine smile.

"So what did you do for 6 years down here?" Bellamy asks.

Clarke smiled at all the memories running through her head. She begins her story when she first stepped outside and then continues into how she met Madi. Madi and her went through so much in the past 6 years. Clarke told them about the little milestones she had with Madi and about when they struggled to stay alive. "I don't think I would have made it without Madi by myside. She gave me a purpose to keep going." Clarke says as she puts her arm around her adoptive daughter.

"Madi showed us your sketchbook." Bellamy says.

"I drew most of those pictures within a few days after everything happened." Clarke says while looking at the sketch book in Madi's hand.

"Why did you tie the pages of Lexa together?" Raven asks.

Clarke visibly shuts down a little and softly says, "It's just too hard. It took me forever to accept the fact that she was gone." Clarke looks over to Madi and sees that the little girl is listening intently. Clarke lets out a deep sigh that is filled with sadness and acceptance and then offers to Madi, "Would you like to hear about her?"

"Yes please, Clarke." Madi says with hope in her voice that Clarke wouldn't shut down again and avoid telling the girl about the mysterious Lexa. The others watched as everything happened, no one daring to speak because they knew how hard this topic was for Clarke.

Clarke takes a deep breath and begins," You remember how I told you about Finn?" Madi nods and Raven shifts slightly at the mention of her former boyfriend. Clarke noticed and gave a slight smile towards Raven. They had gotten past it but it didn't mean that they would ever forget what happened.

"Well Lexa was the only other person I have ever fallen in love with." Clarkes continues but then stops for a few moments trying to keep in her tears and collect her thoughts. "I watched her die. It should have been me, but she was hit with the bullet instead." Clarke says as a tear falls from her eyes. She quickly catches it with her hand. Madi holds Clarkes slightly wet hand that contained the tear drop. They always knew how to comfort each other. Clarke takes her hand away and slowly opens the tied pages. Her hands shake as she fumbles with the string. She takes a moment after the pages are untied before she begins to open up to the first drawing of Lexa. It took Clarke a long time to actually open the page but Madi didn't mind because she was finally getting answers to the questions she had been asking herself for 6 years. Clarke opened to a drawing that was a replica of the one she drew while she watched Lexa sleep on her couch. Clarke brushed her hand over the drawing thinking about that moment all those years ago when she is interrupted by a loud gasp from Madi which pulled everyone out of their own thoughts.

"What's wrong Madi?" Clarke asks her.

Madi's glistening eyes meet Clarkes and she says, "That's my mom!"

"What?" Clarke asks with confusion and a heavy feeling in her heart.

"That's my mom. I remember her face from when she used to come visit me. I always remembered thinking about how beautiful she was." Madi says as her eyes begin to tear up as well. She never understood why her mom stopped visiting her.

Clarke runs her hand through Madi's hair and caresses the child's cheek with her thumb, "You're Lexa's daughter?" Clarkes voice was very timid, and she seemed like she would fall apart at any minute. Madi nods slightly and Clarke pulls her adopted child in for a hug. This hug is different than all the ones before. This hug was as if both of them were getting a piece of someone they lost back. Clarke held Madi tightly out of fear that if she would let her go, she would lose the child as well.

"You loved my mom?" Madi asks as her voice breaks.

"Very much." Clarke says as she pulls Madi away from her to look her in the eyes.

Madi wipes her tears from her eyes and asks, "Can you tell me about her? Every day it feels like I forget more and more about her. I didn't actually know much though, except things she would tell me when she visited."

"She was a badass." Murphy says interrupting the moment between Clarke and Madi. Emori hits his shoulder so he would shut up. "What? She was!" He continues as he rubs his shoulder.

Clarke smiles at Murphy and then turns back to Madi, "She really was a badass. Lexa was strict and powerful as Heda but I got to see the soft side she hid from everyone else."

Madi's eyes went wide, "Woah woah woah! My mom was Heda?!"

"You didn't know that?" Clarke asks inquisitively.

"No. All I knew is that she gave me to a nice couple who took care of me and she would visit every once in a while. She didn't tell me much about her but I remember loving it when she would come visit because she would play games with me the whole time." Madi says as she smiles thinking about her visits with Lexa.

"Do you know why she didn't keep you?" Clarke asks carefully.

Madi crinkles her nose and says, "I asked her why right before she left and all she told me was that it wasn't safe for me to be with her. She also told me to watch out for the Fleimkepa and never let him find out I was a nightblood."

"That was wise. If Titus would have found out you were a nightblood, you would have been taken to Polis and trained to fight in the next conclave. There would be a greater chance that you would have died and I know that is obviously something she wouldn't want and I think it would have killed her on the inside. She always told me love was weakness, but I convinced her she was wrong. Maybe she was always trying to convince herself love was weakness. She may have been trying to separate herself from loving you too much, so she wouldn't feel as bad about having to give you up." Clarke tried to find an explanation she could tell the young girl was craving.

"I remember mom talking about someone named Titus. She said he kept her on a short leash, so she couldn't visit me as much as she wanted to. I resented him for that and I never even met him." Madi recounts.

"I'm surprised she could get away at all. Titus' job was to keep Lexa safe and he couldn't do that if he wasn't always watching her. Come to think of it, she would sometimes disappear on me as well and whenever I asked her what she was doing, she would just say 'business' " Clarke says. Everyone around the room just stares at the two while they converse. No one, not even Murphy this time wants to interrupt this beautiful moment of the two getting answers they didn't know they desperately needed.

Clarke looks around the room, at her family who has finally came back to the ground and her, basically, adopted daughter who she just found out is her love's daughter, "This may just be the best day I have had in a long time. Madi kept me going these 6 years but now knowing that she is Lexa's daughter makes me feel even closer to her which I didn't even think was possible and having my family home after all this time is something I was wishing for, for a long time. I don't want this feeling to ever go away."

 **The next, and final, chapter is a flashback to when Lexa became pregnant with Madi and the aftermath up until her death. I hope you are enjoying this mini story!**


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to put Lexa's part in a different story. The flashback part with Lexa is becoming longer than I expected and it wouldn't flow as well if it was attached to this part. The good news is the first part of the prequel is already published so check out the new story called "My Little Nightblood- Prequel"!


End file.
